A Field Trip That We'll Never Forget
by Kristina-san
Summary: Traverse High is having a field trip and Axel,Riku,and the rest of their gang known as Heartless,are going to give Sora and Roxas, the new students, one hell of a welcoming.Will they take this 'welcoming' a little too far on the trip?Yaoi.Multiple pairing
1. Chapter 1

The classroom was suddenly filled with chatter and excitement after the announcements went off.

The teacher at the front of the room cleared his throat. "Settle down now." Came Ansem's deep voice.

The class still continued it's noisy conversations.

"I said that's enough!" He yelled annoyed.

The class turned there attention to the front of the classroom and they ceased with there talking.

"Oh calm down...sir! I mean, talking about the feild trip is much more entertaining then your dull old science class." A certain reheadedboy, commenting in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I agree." Came another boy almost sounding bored.

Ansem leaned against the clean white bored that hadn't been written on.

"That's very nice and all, but since when did I ever listen to_your _opinions, Axel..Riku."

The class laughed and Riku narrowed his eyes. Axel did the same, smiling as he did so.

"Ah, you don't have to hate me because of my _devilish_ good looks." He said shrugging as he boasted. "I mean I know I'm hard to resist and all, but really! Theres no reason to take it out on Riku too!"

The girls in the class giggled. Riku rolled his eyes, and Demyx leaned over to say. "Nice one."

Ansem shook his head with a smile as he stood from his slouching posistion to turn to the white bored. "As DEVILISH as they may be, they surely _don't_ help you with your horrible grades, espeically in this class. They only prove what a little devil you really are."

The whole class gave a low "oooooh!" as they started laughing at Ansem's comeback. The classroom broke out into chatter again.

Axel was about to say something back when the classroom door opened.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the door.

"Ah, hello Ms. Gainsborough." Ansem stated greating the woman.

She smiled. "I told you that you could call me Ms. Aerith." She said giggling slightly as she said so.

"What can I do for you?" He asked cocking his head slightly.

"Ah well, you have two new students!" She said clasping her hands together.

Hearing this the class broke out into chatter. The girls were hoping for a hot guy, while the guys hoped for a cute girl.

Aerith moved out of the way, and into the classroom stepped two boys.

"Yes!" Came whispers from the groups of girls.

The males of the classroom groaned.

"Those are deffinetly not women." Seifer said as his eyes scanned the two bodies infront of the door.

He looked at their chests. "Male." He thought shaking his head. His eyes scanned lower to the neither regions. "Espeically male." He said sighing.

Ansem spoke up. "Well...go to the front of the class and introduce yourselves." He said crossing his arms.

The taller of the two walked forward first, then the other fallowed.

"Hey." he said boredly. "Im Roxas."

"Hmm..fresh meat?"Seifer asked Riku with a smirk.

"Deffinetly." Riku said snickering.

"And I'm Sora!" The other said rather excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Roxas's brother!"

"Your a cutie aren't you?" Came larxene from the large group of guys that occupied the back of the classroom.

The group laughed softly as well as the other groups of girls.

Sora looked away, seeking alleviation from the slight embaressment.

"Now now, don't pick on them." Ansem said forcfully to the class. He turned to Aerith. "Would that be all Ms.Gainsborough?" He asked her politely.

She smiled. "Yes, that's all." She said before bowing and leaving the classroom.

Ansem turned to the classroom, he was going to tell them something when he was interupted.

"Oh man Mr. Ansem, if you keep taking things THIS slow, you are going to loose that pretty assistan girl to your look-a-like Principal Xehanort." Demyx said with a smirk.

The class exploded into long "ooohs, aaahs, woooos" and wolf wistles.

Ansem, now annoyed closed his eyes and gave a long sigh.

"Do you have any questions for these two?" He asked avoiding the subject.

"Yeah!" Said a girl in the back of the room.

"Yes Olette?"

"Do any of you have a girlfriend?"

Before either of them could answer Larxene interupted. "Or a boyfriend?"

The class laughed, Sora and Roxas glared, as did Ansem.

"Hey!" Larxene said trying to get the attention of the class. "I thought I would ask! People are very open minded these days!" She became annoyed unable to get their attention. "It was a serious question!"

"No,...to both." Roxas said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a hot sister?" Asked Seifer. Riku looked over at him as if saying. 'Are you kidding me? did you JUST ask that?'

"Well..uh..we have a sister, but as to if she's hot or not..that's your opinion..."Sora said laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah?" Came the normaly quiet Marluxia. "What's her name."

"Namine." Sora answered.

"That's a pretty name." Said Kairi.

"Not as pretty as you are babes!" Xaldin said laughing.

The group of guys shook their heads laughing, and the Kairi glared saying "Cut it out."

Ansem now completley irritated, interupted the chattering students "Anything ELSE to ask them?"

"What do you two like to do for fun?" Yuffie asked.

"I like to skateboard." Roxas said with a shrug.

"And I like sword fighting."

The class looked blankly at him. Some of the girls tried to supress a laugh.

"You know..Kendo?" Sora asked trying to get them to work with him.

"That sounds interesting." Stated Paine almost boredly, although she sounded sarcastic, she was serious.

"Okay, that's enough questions for now, you two may have a seat."

Axel watched them both take their seats in the seats that were available in the front. 'They seem...interesting.' He thought.His eyes mostly on Roxas.

"Hey guys." Whispered Setzer trying to get the groups attention.

"So what do you think? Should we give them the old Heartless welcome?" He asked as he looked over at Roxas and Sora who were talking with Ansem on things that would go on in the class.

"Yeah, After all our gang's got to hold up it's reputation. Am I wrong?"Riku asked folding his hands and placing them under his chin before using his elbows as support.

"Then, a couple of us should have a word with them at lunch." Axel suggested.

"I agree." Came the quiet, but easily angered Zexion. "You and Riku should do it."

Everyone looked over at Riku. He gave an ititated sigh. "What ever..I don't care." Axel smiled at him. "Then it's settled...at lunch."

Seifer spoke up next. "And hey..if they react how they think they'll react..we could have a GREAT time on this field trip."

* * *

**AND! That's all for the first chapter! The next one should be more exciting! **

**Tell me what you think so far...even..though theres not much to say about THIS chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

One Hell of a Field Trip

Chapter 2

**(A/N: for the sake of argument they all live in Habuko on O Shima Island, part of the Izu islands in Japan. BUT it's called Destiny Island heh) **

It was already lunch time, and Roxas was already seated at a table. Sora was just getting out of the lunch line and was running over to him, almost tripping over his feet as he did so.

"Be careful would ya!" Roxas said before Sora sat down.

"What are you so upset about." Sora asked scooting his chair in closer to the table. He was slightly annoyed by his brother's attitude.

Roxas sighed. "I don't know." He said dipping a bread stick into his marinara sauce.

"I'm just getting this bad feeling. Plus we're new here, so I have no doubts that we're going to get teased a little."

"Well who knows, they could be nice and friendly!" Sora said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, I hope so." Roxas said looking up as a blond haired girl sat down at the table with them.

"Hey guys."She said with a sigh, sounding relieved to be near her brothers again.

"Hey Namine! How did your classes go?"Sora asked greeting her with a smile

"Ugh!" Namine responded shaking her head. "They were almost horrible! There's this guy in one of them, the last class I was in, he wouldn't stop talking to me...and it wasn't even about himself! He was so weird and annoying he would say stuff about this one guy! He'd be like, "I bet Seifer would really like you...You know!" She over exaggerated the 'you know'

Roxas and Sora laughed.

"Sounds like a real keeper Namine. Roxas teased. Sora laughed.

"Oh be quiet." Namine said pouting slightly as she opened a bottle of water. "I would say so to, if he wasn't in love with this Seifer guy."She said sarcastically. "So what about you guys? Meet anyone...interesting?"

"Interesting..would be an understatement." Roxas said thinking about the first class he and Sora were in. Their science class. A few of the group that was seated in the back of the room had a few classes with him. Sora mentioned that the one blond chick who mentioned he was cute was in all of his so far.

"Our science class is something else, it's like-"

"It's like a party goes on in that class everyday!"Sora said cutting Roxas off.

"Well, at the start of class at least. A good ten minutes of it."

"Sounds like fun." Namine said with a smile. "So what do you think of the field trip?" Namine asked.

"Well, we only heard a little bit as Ms. Aerith was taking us to our class, you were already in your class by the time the announcement came on."Sora said looking a bit disappointed.

"Oh well..."Namine stopped in mid sentence when she saw a couple of people walking over to their table. "uh...friends of yours?" Namine asked gesturing with one of her fingers before taking a drink of her water.

Roxas and Sora looked up to see two familiar boys from their Science class.

"Uh..not exactly." Sora said turning to Namine.

"Hello boys." Axel said stealing a chair from another table, to sit with the three. "And girls." He said acknowledging Namine's presence.

Riku just stood beside Axel with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So I was eaves dropping on your conversation, and could help to hear that you don't know much about the field trip we're going on."

Riku rolled his eyes. 'Way to start a conversation.' Riku thought shaking his head.

"Yeah that's right." Sora said. "Where are we going?"

"We are going..we're going to..uh.."

Riku sighed. "We're going to Kyoto." Riku said answering for Axel.

"And you two are..." Roxas asked. Up close like this he noticed that the read head had to Tattoos underneath his eyes.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Riku mouthed those exact words silently.

"Don't you ever get tired of saying that...to everyone you meet?"Riku asked looking down at Axel.

Axel thought for a second. "Nope..never do."

Riku shook his head. "I'm Riku." He said after ignoring Axel's comment.

"Wow really?" Namine asked. "We've never been off the Island before."

"How predictable." Riku said quietly.

Axel ignored him. "Ah, is that so? Where'd you guys move from?"

"Junkame." Roxas answered.

Riku was growing bored. He always hated the introductions. He just liked the part where they messed with them. He then watched Axel bring up skateboarding, apparently Nanime didn't like it but she liked to watch them. He sighed when they started arguing about who was a better skater.

"So, Riku right?" Asked Sora, catching Riku's attention.

"Hmm?"Riku asked looking over at him.

"What do you like to do for fun around here?"

"Kill people." He said distantly.

"oh...that...sounds like...fun." Sora said not sure what to say to that.

Riku couldn't help but crack a smile at Sora's poor attempt to make conversation.

'This kid sure is interesting.' Riku thought looking at Sora who was now taking a bite of his pizza.

"So you like kendo huh?"Riku asked.

"mmm! yeah I do!" Sora said his mouth still full of pizza. Riku chuckled softly.

"It's fun trying to find your enemy's weak spots, and openings. Then use it against them to win."Sora said enthusiastically.

"Sounds like street fighting."Riku stated. 'I do that all the time.'

"well..yeah, I guess you could look at it that way, but I'm no that type of person." He said before laughing nervously.

Sora then noticed that Riku wasn't looking at him, he was looking at another table. Sora's eyes fallowed to the person. He was another guy, and was heading this way.

Namine noticed also. "I take it he's your friend too?" She asked talking to Axel.

"Yeah, that Seifer." Axel said waving him over.

"W-wait...who?" Namine asked, taken completely off guard.

Axel smirked. "Oh...do we have a little crush on Seifer?" Axel teased. Roxas and Namine both glared at him.

"No..I just heard a lot about him from this guy from my class." She said slouching in her chair now.

"That must be Rai." Riku said still watching Seifer make his way over to the table.

"Hey newbies." He said to Roxas and Sora.

"Hey." They answered back.

"Ah! This pretty lady must be your sister Namine."

Namine looked over at Roxas and Sora as if saying. 'You told him!'

She gave a nervous looking smile and slowly sat up. "Y-yeah..you must be Seifer." She stated quietly.

"Ah so you've heard about me."

'Unfortunately.' She thought while nodding and giving a friendly smile.

"Hey guys!" Came a girl's voice.

Everyone looked over to see Larxene.

"We have some business to attend to! Let's go." She called and started heading from the lunch room door.

"Well! That's where we take our leave." Axel said getting up. "I'll see you all later."He said winking at Roxas.

The group soon left the table and also headed for the lunchroom door.

Roxas was definitely taken aback. 'What was _that_?' He thought watching Axel leave with Riku and Seifer.

He shrugged it off, he must have been jumping to conclusions.

"so what's ganna happen now Axel?" Riku asked. "Are we going to mess with them or not?"

Axel placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, which Riku soon brushed off.

"Of course we are!" Axel said grinning. "They seem pretty easy to mess with. Espeically that Roxas kid, he also looks like he has a sister complex. What did you find out from Sora?" He asked.

Riku smiled. "He gets pretty nervous easily, he's not a hard one to get through."

"Great." Axel said as their gang made their way to the back of the school.

(okay so..this chapter was kinda lame too..but in the next one things will get more interesting because they are on their way to the field trip! hope you like.)


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hell of a Field Trip**

**Chapter 3**

"Gees Nanime, I know I said I'd help you with carrying your stuff and all but for crying out loud."Sora complained carrying her stuff into her first period class room.

"Do you really need all this crap?" Roxas asked helping with the rest.

"Of course! Plus if I get bored in the hotel room, I have all my art stuff with me!" She said with a gentle smile.

Roxas and Sora both gave a sigh of relief when they were done carrying her stuff, and walked into their own classrooms. They had already brought their stuff into the classroom and set it along the wall in the back room.

"Hey guys! How's it goin'!" Seifer greeted giving Sora a hard clap on the back, causing him to fall over.

"Oh sorry about that!" He said turning to Roxas. It didn't take Seifer very long to forget what he had apologized for which showed that he cared very little for what he has just done.

Sora groaned from the ground he was about to sit up when he noticed a hand in front of his face. He looked up to see who it was that was offering him a hand up.

"Need a hand?"

"Uh yeah, thanks Riku!" Sora said taking his hand. Riku easily pulled him up to his feet, but Sora's face found it self VERY close to Riku's. It took everything within his power to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks.

"You might want to try to be more careful." Riku advised in a hushed tone as he gazed into Sora's blue eyes.

"Uh...yeah..I'll do that." He said taking his hand away from Riku's.

Riku and Sora both then went to take their seats. Riku smirked as he did so and Sora was now blushing and trying to get himself to stop.

Most of the class was sitting in different seats then they were yesterday, and he noticed Kairi sitting nearby. Since he had nothing better to do, he was listening to her and her friends talk.

"So how are we getting there?"One of the girl's asked.

"I think. Because it's cheaper, we're taking a boat there. And then we're going on charter buses. And before we get to our hotel's we're stopping at one of the towers to eat, and we can go up on the observation deck!" Kairi answered excitedly.

Sora's stomach turned. 'Did she say observation deck?' he thought suddenly feeling sick. He hated to admit it, but Sora had a slight fear of heights. And he always got nervous in elevators.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked the girl from the group.

Sora turned to look at her. "Uh..did you say we'd be going on an observation deck?" He asked.

"uh yeah why?" The girl asked confused.

"Oh no.." Kairi said. "Your not afraid of heights are you?" She asked him.

Sora nodded hesitantly."Oh, I'm sorry." Kairi said sympathetically. "Well if you want, Sora was it?..you can hang with us. A group of large people might take your mind of the heights." She offered.

"Oh okay..thank you." He said great fully.

Roxas finally got out of talking to Seifer, after Axel rescued him. All Seifer wanted to talk about was his sister, he was getter ready to punch the guy in the face. Although, punching a guy with biceps as big as you head isn't the smartest idea.

"Thanks for that." Roxas said to Axel.

Axel sat down in the desk, gesturing for Roxas to sit next to him.

"It's no problem, we all know how Seifer can get." Axel said watching Roxas take a seat.

"So I take it you'll be rooming with your brother correct?"Axel asked.

"Yep. I don't know what Namine will do though, I hope she'll be comfortable."

"I'm sure she will."Axel insured him. "The girl's are friendly enough." He said with a shrug. "Well...most."

"Thanks Axel...I feel much better now."He said rolling his eyes.

Axel laughed. "You worry too much."

"Maybe you just don't worry enough." Roxas countered.

"That would be true."He said with a smile.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to take attendance then we can loud the buses and go."

"Hey you should sit next to me on the bus."Axel said with a wink.

Getting to the boat on on the school buses took no time at all. The boat ride however, took a little longer.

Since the school didn't want to take their buses on the boat, they would have charter buses waiting for them, after the boat reached it's destination.

Everyone had just gotten all of their belongings loaded on to the bus, and now people were getting on the bus.

Roxas had completely forgotten that Axel want him to sit with him, but he would soon remember.

When Roxas was walking by, Axel reached out to Roxas and grabbed him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled, causing Roxas to yelp in surprise and lose his balance. He went crashing into Axel's lap and almost hit his head on the window, but Axel moved his hand behind his head just in time.

Roxas his heart was racing.

"Don't tell me you forgot..."Axel said with an almost hurt expression. He was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't working.

"Okay..I won't." He said giving a nervous laugh.

Axel laughed. "Are you comfortable?"

"Not really."Roxas said trying to sit up.

"That's to bad." Axel said easily pushing Roxas back down into the previous position he was in before.

Axel brought his mouth close to Roxas's ear. "I think I like you like this."He whispered and laughed after pulled his head away.

"Cut it out." Roxas said flustered. 'I just got chills.' He thought surprised. After a few moments, some of the teachers took attendance. Soon afterwards the bus was put into motion.

Sora was seated next to Namine who was currently drawing him.

"Quit moving."She told him forcefully.

"I can't help it! We ARE on a bus." He complained.

Riku was sitting conveniently behind the two, and of course Seifer was next to Riku, watching Namine draw.

"Hey Seifer could you cut that out." Riku asked glaring at Seifer.

"What? Did you say something Riku?"

"Yes, I said you need to stop drooling on me while your watching her."

Seifer gave him a look and punched him in the arm. "Shut your mouth."

Riku glared. "Don't forget who gave you that scar." Riku warned.

Sora turned around which made Namine sigh. "Oh! I give up."

"You two should really calm down." Sora said watching Riku and Seifer begin to argue.

When they heard what he said they both responded to him with a glare.

"Did you say something shorty?" Seifer asked.

Sora glared "yeah I did."

Seifer was about to say something to Sora when he got a slap on the right side of the face. Riku got one on the left.

Seifer and Riku both turned around to see Rikku, she was occupying both of the seats.

"I've had enough of listening to you two argue." She said glaring. "Now be nice to the newbies, they're cool!" She reprimanded.

"Thanks Rikku." Nanime thanked great fully.

"Not a problem." She said saluting with two fingers as she gave a wink.

A few hours went by and half the bus was asleep. Roxas and Sora were one of those people.

Roxas was still draped across Axel. They had gotten into an argument about him laying on Axel, and Axel had won. Axel and the few people that were awake around them, laughed quietly as they messed with Roxas in his sleep. Axel was poking Roxas's ears with a pencil. They'd snicker every time Roxas would do something, especially if he would talk.

A loud thump was heard through out the whole bus, and Riku started laughing.

Sora had attempted to roll over in his sleep, and fell off his seat and landed in the walk way.

"Oh! Sora!" Namine exclaimed. Seifer couldn't stop laughing and Riku was still working on stoping.

"Owww." Sora moaned. Riku's smiling face appeared over Sora's.

"Idiot."He said still smiling. "That's what happens when you try to rollover in a charter bus seat."

Sora, surprised by Riku's sudden appearance, quickly sat up.

"Son of a..!" Riku exclaimed after Sora rammed his head into Riku's.

Sora fell back to the ground. "Oh man!" He whined.

The bus came to a stop.

"Okay everyone." said Tifa, who was Namine's first period teacher. "We're stopping for a break."

While Riku was holding his currently bruising forehead, he got Sora to move mostly out of the way, as people start piling off of the bus. Namine even got off the bus, forgetting her wounded brother, with the thought of the restroom.

Sora was still groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked moving in front of Sora.

Sora suddenly felt uncomfortable, when he realized no one was on the bus.

"No..I feel a little dizzy." Sora said blinking rapidly.

Riku moved closer to Sora. Their faces, once again, close.

Sora waited for him to say something. He was going to ask Riku what it was, but never got the chance.

Riku closed what little space was left in between them, and placed his lips over Sora's.

If Sora was able to gasp, he would have. His heart began to speed up, as blood rushed to his cheeks.

After Riku pulled away, Sora scrambled for something to say.

"W-what did you do that for!" He asked.

The same expression was on Riku's face. "I was bringing you back to your senses." He said standing up.

"What! But-"

"Well it worked didn't it? You don't feel dizzy anymore. Do you?"

Sora got quiet. "well...no."

Riku smirked and started walking off the bus. 'If you think there isn't more, you have another thing coming my dear Sora.' He thought with a satisfied look as he walked down the steps.

Sora watched him get off the bus, and brought a hand up to his lips. "Is that all he did that for?"Sora wondered aloud.

**(HA! How'd you like that one! Good, no? Well, just wait till they get to the observation tower! Well! Feel free to review and if you think you should, go ahead and critique, and give some advise!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Field Trip We'll Never Forget**

_Chapter 4_

**(A/N: SOO! As you can see, I changed the title..this is because I was looking through some stories, and found a story with the same name, so I HAD to change it...It's pretty much the same thing..only different.)**

"Here you go Cutie!" Larxene said with a wink, handing Sora a bag of chips that she got from inside the rest stop. "Oh..uh..thank you." he said taking them. "Uh...what's your name again?"

"The names Larxene." She cleared her throat to get ready to deepen her voice slightly. "Got it memorized?" She said then started laughing. Sora laughed also. She took a drink of the soda she was holding in her other hand.

"So I heard from Namine that your in that one gang! Is that true?" Sora asked interested.

"Mmmhm, yeah that's right"

"Everyone in your gang seems pretty close."

Larxene snorted at this. "Oh spare me." She said waving her hand. She then pointed with it. See that guy over there? The guy who has his hair covering the right side of his face." She said whispering. Although there really was no need for it.

Everyone was sitting at picnic tables in the grass. Sora was walking towards Roxas, Axel and Namine, when Larxene came up with the bag of chips.

"Uh yeah?"

"He and Riku HATE each other. His name is Zexion. You see, Riku beat up...oh god..what's his name? Oh right! Lexaeus! One of his best friends, he even tried going at me, but he didn't know that I attacked Riku first. Anyways, I was Zexion's girlfriend at the time. So Zexion wasn't happy with him. Although, I didn't care much for Lexaeus, either. He was rude AND ugly... Gees just thinking about his horribly styled hair and dented in face gives me chills. Well anyways, Zexion and Riku still hold a grudge. Also, Axel clearly doesn't like Saix, and Saix doesn't like him in turn, although Saix rarely shows emotion."

"Wow, sounds like you guys _do_ have problems."Sora said almost getting lost with Larxene's story.

"Yeah, well, It's easy to get into a fight with the Terrible Trio." She said no longer whispering. She laughed.

"The who?" Sora asked confused.

Larxene took a drink of her soda before answering. She then counted on her fingers while still holding her drink. "Riku, Zexion, and Seifer. Sometimes there's more then that, like Marluxia, despite his quietness, he's no one to mess with, especially if he's in a bad moon. He's the kind of person that doesn't agree with people attacking you from behind or when your guards down. Paine and him are similar, but she refuses to be in our gang, she's a good fighter though and isn't one for taking sides.

Anyways..sorry to get off topic. I do that a lot, but as I was saying...

The Terrible Trio are named that, because they are easy to pick fights with. All you have to do is attack them and they'll hate you. Or see you as their enemy. I mean, with Marluxia, he just ignores the one arguing with him, so he tries walking away. And of course that makes the other person attack him from behind. "

"Oh. I see," Sora said after Larxene's long winded speech.

"Yep! So what do you say we go and sit down?" She suggested walking over to his sibling's table with out waiting for an answer.

"Morning star shine!" Axel said welcoming Sora.

Heard Riku helped you out after your famous fall.

Sora blushed. "Yeah."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that!" Namine said leaning over the table to look at Sora's head.

"Are you okay."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

After a couple of minutes, they had new additions to the table. Riku joined with Seifer, who was currently trying to woo Namine, which annoyed Roxas to no end. And Fuu was told she should come along with Rikku and Paine as they joined to introduce themselves to the Newbies.

"Hey Namine. How's it goin'?" Rikku greeted.

"Hey! Rikku, Paine..and...um..." Namine was going to ask who the other girl was in a polite manner, but Roxas just came out and said it. Namine glared at him.

"My name is Fuu." She said quietly. "I hope you like our school." She said sitting down across from Paine.

Namine was in the center of the table on one side, and Roxas sat across from her on the other. Seifer sat to the left of Namine, and Rikku sat on the right. To the right of Rikku sat Paine.

To the right of Roxas, sat Larxene, and Sora sat next to her. Riku ended up sitting next to Sora. To the left of Roxas was Axel and Fuu.

Sora sighed. How did it end up that Riku sat next to him? He felt really uncomfortable now. But maybe if he got wrapped up in the conversations, he wouldn't remember what happened on the bus.

But Riku wouldn't let that happen. Because once Riku sat down. Riku's leg was touching Sora's. Of course, that would always happen at a picnic table, no matter who you were seated next to, especially if it was crowded like this one, But Sora couldn't help but think how inconvenient it was at the moment.

"So when do you thin we'll be on our merry little way?" Axel asked the group.

"I don't know" most of them said.

"I think we have about a half an hour or so before we have to get back on the road for two more hours. Kyoto is a bit aways after all." Paine said tapping her fingers on the table.

Once again the group broke out into their separate conversations.

"The newbies appear to be pretty popular." Demyx said to the others who were sitting with him.

"It seems so." Zexion said throwing an M&M into his mouth. He showed no interest, what so ever to the matter. He just wanted to get to the hotel already. He was annoyed when he found out that they would be making another stop, and that was the Observation Tower.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Marluxia said quietly.

"Might as well let them have their fun before Riku and Axel break them."Saix said with a blank expression.

Zexion sighed and shoved the M&M's in Demyx's face.

"Huh? What? You don't want them."

"I lost my appetite." Zexion said.

"Don't be so dramatic." Demyx said frowning. Zexion glared at his comment but didn't say anything.

"BUS TWO! We're loading!" Leon said trying to get people's attention. Leon was one of the math teachers. He absolutely hated teaching math, but the school wouldn't let him work under Wood Shop after stabbing one of his 'colleagues' in the leg with a carving tool, at the previous school he worked at.

A small amount of the students got up and started to leave. Most of the students were on bus one.

Fuu, Paine, Zexion, Marluxia and Saix, were a few of the students who were on bus two.

"I'll talk to you guys once we get to the Observation Tower."

"No, No, WAIT!" Tifa interrupted. "I have an announcement." She said to everyone.

"Um, Instead of just going all night to the Kyoto Inn. We are going to stay at The Observation Tower, because it's also a bed and breakfast. So tomorrow we'll be getting up early and then head for the Kyoto Inn which we planned on from the start."

Everyone started nodding and mumbling to each other about what was going on.

"So now everyone may go back to their designated bus."

Everyone stood and started to break out into noisy chatter.

"If you'd excuse me." Axel said to the group he was previously seated with, although he was mostly talking to Roxas.

"Hey Leon!" Axel yelled running over to Leon who went to a soda machine.

"Ah! Axel's come to mess with my head again I see."Leon said looking at the selections.

"Of course." Axel said leaning on the machine's door.

"Hmm...Get a new hobby." Leon said digging into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Hey! Don't be like that." Axel said pretending he was hurt. "Face it, you want me, I can tell." Axel said conceitedly.

"More like the other way around." Leon said taking out a dollar. He closed his wallet then placed it back into his pocket.

"Is that your weird way of admitting it?" Axel asked with a smirk.

Leon shook his head with a smile and slipped the dollar into the slot.

"Say it." Axel prodded Leon with a smirk.

Leon pressed the button and listened for his soda to come out.

"Axel, I hate to break it to you but, I'm a teacher and your a student. I'm out of your league." Leon said seriously, but made it sound as if he was messing with Axel.

Axel smiled realizing this.

**(A/N: Yes beside Roxas, I'm planning...some sort of moment between these two.)**

Axel moved in front of Leon after he had picked up his soda, so they were face to face. He smirked. Axel moved his hand and grabbed Leon's chin firmly so he basically had control over Leon's head movement's. "No one's out of my league." Axel whispered before pressing his lips forcefully on Leon's.

Leon didn't have time to react before Axel had let go of his chin. He winked and then headed for bus two.

* * *

A few more hours passed by and the buses had finally arrived at the Observation Tower. 

On the bus ride, there was more, laughing, complaining about how long they've been on the bus, sleeping, Axel poking Roxas and asking him questions in his sleep, Riku making sure Sora didn't fall over again in his sleep, and more Seifer trying to get Namine to like him.

The teachers had told them they were free to roam around the tower and the Inn, but if they didn't have the money, not to go even near the Restraunt. They were also told they didn't really need to bring their luggage with them. Just a change of close and and necessities.

Sora who was currently rooming with Roxas, had Kairi and her group of friends come and invite him to go to the observation deck to look at the stars, since the sun had just got down when they arrived. Sora agreed and left Roxas.

"I bet it's going to be REALLY pretty." Olette said excitedly as the four of them walked down the hall to find the elevator.

"I know!"Selphie agreed.

As the other two chattered Sora kept silent. Kairi looked over at him."Don't worry, it shouldn't be to bad." Kairi said trying to be optimistic.

When they got to the elevator door Selphie pressed the button. The door soon opened and Sora was surprisingly the first to step in. The just stood their looking worried. Kairi especially, since she was blocking the way for everyone else.

"W-what's the matter?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Uh...we'll take the next one." Kairi said as the doors closed.

"W-WHAT!" Sora exclaimed trying to get to the door before it close. But the Elevator already started moving. Sora groaned nosily. "Why didn't she come in."

"It's because she's afraid of me." Came a familiar voice.

Sora's heart almost stopped. He hadn't realized that there was anyone else in the elevator.

"So..are you afraid of being in an elevator." He asked.

Sora turned quickly around to see none other than Riku.

"Uh..yeah..I'm afraid of heights." He admitted solemnly.

"I see." He said, sounding as if he was trying to speculate the situation. "So why are you going to the deck if you're afraid?" He asked as if the answer was obvious. If he was afraid of heights, why was he even near the elevator to go up?

"Kairi said maybe if I were to go in a big group, then I might not feel so nervous about the height." Sora explained.

Riku snorted at the thought. "That's ridiculous." Riku said bluntly.

They both lapsed into silence, with Sora not having anything to say. Riku watched the number of the floors go up. It went to the twenty-fifth floor. Although guessed weren't permitted to stop at any floors in between 4 and 25. Those floors were for maintenance purposes and such.

The elevator then stopped. Sora waited for the ding and the doors to open.

Riku narrowed his eyes at the number.

"We've stopped at 23." Riku whispered.

"What?"Sora asked in disbelief. Suddenly, his hands began to shake, and he backed up against the elevator wall, then slid down to the floor.

"No." He whispered. "This _can't_ happen." He mumbled pulling his knees up to his chest. He then buried his head on his knees.

Riku walked over to him. "Hey, don't freak out on me now, I'm sure they'll have us moving in a few minutes."

Sora stayed silent. What could he say?

Riku knelt down in front of the frightened boy. "Hey." He said almost forcefully trying to get Sora's attention.

"It'll be fine."Riku assured.

Sora looked up. He looked scared. He buried his head back into his knees.

Fright wasn't something that Riku felt very often, so he couldn't say something stupid like. "I know how you feel." Then jump right into his life's story.

"Just think of something else." Riku suggested.

"Like what?" Sora asked, his voice muffled.

Just then, an idea sparked.

Riku lifted Sora's head from his chin. "Like..my lips against yours."He said quietly.

Sora's eyes widened, and before he knew it, Riku's lips, were in fact, against his.

Sora's face turned red and he tried to pull away. Which was a rather difficult task being against the wall.

Riku tightened his grip before sliding his tongue, across Sora's 'unwanting' lips. Sora made a noise, similar to a moan, but not quite.

Riku pulled away slightly then moved lower. "Or my lips on your skin." he said lifting his head a little more so he could access his neck.

"What..what are you-"

Riku moved his finger over Sora's lips to silence him.

"Shhh." He hushed. "Only think of me."

'That's what I _am_ doing!'Sora thought desperately, not sure what he should do.

Sora gritted his teeth, trying not to make _any _sound at all after REALLY noticing Riku's warms lips on his skin.

Riku pulled Sora's shirt collar down slightly, so he could leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his collar bone. The hand that was previously over Sora's mouth, was moving down to his shoulder.

'His skin..is so..soft.' Riku thought.

If Riku had said he wasn't enjoying this, it would have been a complete and obvious lie.

Sora's hand moved from his side, to Riku's head.

His hair was just as soft and silky as it looked.

Riku moved over to the top of his collar bone to his shoulder. He smirked with slight satisfaction, after feeling Sora's body tense up, when he reached a certain spot.

Sora wasn't willing to give in. In an elevator of all places! It wouldn't happen.

This thought made Sora's body completely tense up, and caused him to grab Riku's hair and pull him back, almost off oh him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed in surprise, and as he did so, the elevator began to move again.

When Sora realized that he had pulled Riku's hair, he let go immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He apologized.

Riku was about to respond to Sora's apologies when they reached the twenty-fifth floor and the doors opened. Some of the Tower's staff were there to greet them.

"We're sorry about that!" One of them apologized. "We got it taken care of!" He said.

Riku stood and walked out of the elevator. Sora was still against the wall on the floor, watching Riku leave.

His attention was caught when he saw Kairi running up to him.

"OH SORA! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Are you alright?"

"yeah I'll be fine." He said quietly, before standing up.

Even after being two minutes out of the elevator, Sora's heart was still racing from what had just happened.

**

* * *

****(A/N: YESS! THAT WAS GREAT! I LOVED WRITING THAT! And I hope you all enjoyed reading it! . Like I said! There are multiple pairings..so you'll never know which hot guy will end up with who! Like Leon and Axel..that actually came out of no where..but I like the idea. Well anyways! Read and review please!.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Field Trip We'll Never Forget**

_Chapter 5_

**(A/N: THANKS FOR YOUR REVEIWS GUYS! I really enjoy reading them. lol. yes...it DOES appear that they have a magical budget that never seems to run out. HA! Anyways! On with the story.)**

* * *

Almost everyone from Traverse high was up on the observation deck now, looking up at the stars.

"What a sight!" Namine whispered in amazement. "I almost feel like I can touch them." She said smiling. "I could never draw something like that."

Surprisingly enough, Seifer wasn't right next to Namine like he usually was, he was busy sleeping in his room. Probably dreaming of her...

Sora was lost in his own thoughts as he looked up towards the dark starry sky.

Kairi was talking to her friends about some things as they also looked on.

Then something caught Sora's attention.

"A what?"He asked.

They turned to look at him. "Room swaps." Kairi answered. "They do it all the time when we have to stay in a hotel. They're not going to do it now, but they will once we get there."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well..you know how we're paired up and put into a room?"

"yeah."

"Well, a lot of us students don't like who we're paired up with. So we go and talk to people and arrange a room swap. So say if..I was staying in a room with Selphie..but I want to sleep with you. We'll I'll switch with Roxas..or something like that."

"And they allow that?" Sora asked surprised.

"Well it's okay if they're the same gender, but, it depends with opposites. The teachers will usually say no. But anyways. They will only allow room swaps if, there is at least ONE person in every room, they can't have unused rooms. So if we have 30 rooms, everyone better be using those thirty rooms. And also, to make sure they know where everyone is, the students will have to tape a piece of paper to the door knob with the list of names, of who are staying in the room. Then at a certain time, the teachers will tell you, they expect everyone to be in their rooms, they'll check to see if the people who you said is on the paper, are in fact the people in the room."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. My old school would have never allowed something like that."

"Well at first they didn't." Came Selphie. "But the students were doing it anyways, so they might as well come up with a negotiation that works for everyone.."

"Yeah. The largest number of people that have been in one room was I think nine, they all camped out on the floor, I heard a few of them made it to the bed in the middle of the night though," She laughed. "That's a lot of people with a room to themselves. I wouldn't mind having a room to myself if I was asked to though." She said with a smile.

"I don't think I would either." Sora said.

"Ah! But room swaps can be such a hassle sometimes!" Olette said shaking her head.

"I know!" Kairi and Selphie agreed in unison.

"There's so many 'messengers'; as we like to call them. They're the ones who go to the rooms and ask who you want to room with. And it takes so long to get everything worked out, it takes an hour at the least."

* * *

"Room swap?"Roxas questioned giving Axel a look.

They were on the bus heading for the Kyoto Inn. It was very early in the morning and getting Roxas up was a pain.

"That's dumb." He said rubbing his eyes.

Axel smiled. "I don't think so, but anyways, I've decided your rooming with me!" He said clapping Roxas on the shoulder. He glared at him slightly and rubbed his shoulder.

"Is there any reason that we should?" Roxas asked.

"Well no..."Axel lied. "But I think it would be pretty cool. We could try to break the record and get like..10 people in here! How cool would that be." Axel said looking forward to it.

"I'm ganna have to pass on that." Roxas said. "Because there would be no way, I'm sleeping on the floor...for like..a week."

"Okay then, if that's how you want it. To be..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Just...the two of us. Alone...in a dark room. Where everyone can hear you scream."

Roxas blinked repeatedly. 'What the...'

"Um...it's not ganna be dark...and your starting to creep me out a little."

"Okay...Lights on is fine with me too."Axel said getting up from his seat to go talk to Demyx who had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

'What did he mean by _that_?' Roxas thought a little nervous.

"What do you want, Demyx! I was having an important conversation!"

"What super hero do you think is better!" Demyx said. "Rikku and I have been arguing about it for a while! Sephiroth or Cloud."

Axel glared and hit Demyx upside the head. "What kind of question is that!"Axel said. "What a waste of time!"

"But it's totally Cloud right!" Rikku said pleading with her eyes to get Axel to agree with her.

"What ever! Sephiroth could kill Cloud five feet away with that long sword of his!" Demyx exclaimed.

"What ever, the actor that plays Cloud, is just amazing! I saw him on the streets once." Rikku said nodding proudly.

"You guys should get a hobby."Axel said sighing

Rikku looked at him like he was stupid. "It IS a hobby, people have conventions about this stuff all the time."

Axel stared at her blankly. "You guys...are...oh whatever." Axel said exasperated by the conversation. He walked back over to Roxas who was looking out the window.

"So,"Axel said sitting down.

"On top of the sheets or in between."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Roxas asked narrowing his eyes.

Axel laughed. "Like you don't know! I bet your a closet pervert,"

"And your an open one." He mumbled looking out the window again.

* * *

It wasn't long before people started to fall asleep on the bus again.

Right when Roxas was about to fall asleep, he woke up suddenly. His vision was a little hazy, but he could still see.

He sat up from his slouching position and looked around the bus. Everyone was asleep. When he looked over to see Axel he noticed he was staring at him.

Axel was overcome with a sudden urge.

"What is it?" Roxas asked. "Your stare is starting to give me chills."

Without warning Axel leaned forward and kissed Roxas.

Roxas' immediate reaction was to pull away, which caused him to lay back against the window. An even more uncomfortable position for this situation.

Axel moved some what on top of Roxas. He tried kissing him again, but Roxas being the 'unwilling' participant placed his fingers over Axel's lips to keep him from kissing him. Axel moved back slightly.

"C-cut it out. There's people around." He whispered, noting they were still asleep.

Axel smirked. He made a noise in his throat showing he was amused, then slowly licked Roxas' fingers.

Roxas tried quickly taking his hand away, but Axel caught his wrist before he completely drew it back.

"They won't wake up if we're..." Axel paused and brought Roxas' hand back up to his mouth.

"Qui-et...e-nough." He said slowly, kissing each finger tip with every syllable.

Roxas didn't say anything and pulled his hand away.

For what seemed like forever, but was in fact only 8 seconds, they gazed at each other.

Axel almost seemed like he was anticipating for Roxas to do some thing. He was about get off of him when he saw Roxas' hands move.

"Hmm?"He manged to say, as he gave Roxas a quizzical look.

Roxas' moved his hands to the side of Axel's face, and pulled it closer to his own.

Axel blinked.

Roxas moved up a little bit and kissed the markings that Axel had under each eye before saying,

"I love your eyes." Then, he pulled Axel into a kiss.

But according to Axel, Roxas didn't know how to kiss the 'right way'. So Axel brought his hand up to Roxas' chin, placing his thumb on his labre, so he could open his mouth slightly.

Roxas moaned when he felt Axel's tongue enter his mouth.

He could feel Axel's hand move up his shirt and across his stomach.

Roxas twitched. But it wasn't because of Axel touching him. He felt a sharp pain in his cheek, that came seemingly from no where.

Again.

He made a disapproving noise, then realized everything he was looking at was growing more and more hazy, and then everything turned black.

Another jab to the cheek.

"Cut it out!" Roxas mumbled.

'a...a dream!' Roxas thought amazed. His heart began to race with worry, and his eyes shot open.

His blue eyes locked with familiar green ones.

"Now I know you like my eyes, but really Roxas..nothing to moan over." A few people from the surrounding seats laughed and snickered.

"What...the..."

"Yeah! I swear it." Axel said, easily entertained by this. "You said...'I love your eyes.' Then all of a sudden you moaned like-"

Roxas cut Axel off by clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Don't!" Roxas warned.

Axel made a noise almost like. "Hn." He sounded amused.

Roxas quickly pulled his hand away before Axel even thought about doing what he had done in Roxas' dream.

"Wow..you seem..uneasy Roxas." Namine said, who woke up a little, then closed her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh, shut up."Roxas mumbled.

**(That dip in between your chin and your lip..people get piercings there sometimes. Did you get what I meant by that?) **

* * *

Hours passes by and finally,around late afternoon. The Traverse High students had reached their destination. The landscape was beautiful and so were many other things. But most of the students weren't focusing on the foliage, they were too busy talking about what the bed's were going to be like, and how much sleep they were going to get.

"Hey don't forget you guys! We have to do room swaps!" Some one had mentioned.

Axel spoke up. "Yeah, a couple of people from bus 2 said that they would gladly be the messengers."

Everyone on the bus cheered.

Roxas groaned. "So...I take it we won't settle in then?" Roxas asked.

"Nope!" Came Demyx who was walking up towards him and Axel from the back. "We're all going to sit outside out hotel rooms so the messengers can easily tell whose going where to make it faster. I'm actually going to be one of them. So we originally have to sit in front of the door we were assigned to and then we do our stuff!" Demyx said excitedly.

"I don't have enough energy to do something like that." Axel said matter of factly.

"Some how I doubt that." Riku said giving Axel a hard time.

"Only you would know." Axel said with a wink.

Roxas and Sora sighed in unison.

They both had a feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

**(Okay..so I pretty much BOMBED on that Roxas and Axel dream..And when I say bombed I mean sucked tremendously!I think I could have done better...I just wasn't feelin it.. :-(**

**My friend said. "Well..maybe his dream sucked because..he's a virgin and..virgin's like him...have...sucky...dreams?"**

**Well anyways..I'll make it better in the next moment they have! Promise . Hope you like the next chapter!)**


End file.
